Nicht wegen, sondern obwohl
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Zaubertrankunterricht und eine gestreßte Hermine rastet aus... ABGESCHLOSSEN


_Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Erschaffung unseres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters._

_Und wer herausbekommt, aus welchem Film ich die Idee zu diesem One-Shot entnommen habe, bekommt ein virtuelles Zitronenbonbon..._

oOoOo

**Nicht wegen, sondern obwohl...**

Hermine war geladen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu vibrieren vor Anspannung, Streß, Gereiztheit. Sie hatte mit diesem miesen Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, mit Gleichgültigkeit, aus dem Augenwinkel zugesehen, wie Neville seinen Zaubertrank ruinierte. Nein – es war nicht nur Gleichgültigkeit gewesen – sie hatte es genossen...

Mit abgehackten Bewegungen, mit einem Blick in den sonst so sanften brauenen Augen, der so kalt war, daß es in dieser Doppelstunde noch niemand gewagt hatte, sie anzusprechen und mit einer Unruhe im Körper, die man ihr fast von außen ansehen konnte, arbeitete sie auf Anweisung von Snape hin an einer komplizierteren Version des Trankes den sie in dieser Stunde bearbeiteten als die restlichen Schüler.

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien und hasste sich im gleichen Moment dafür, weil sie nicht wußte, warum sie sich so fühlte. Es gab keinen konkreten Anlass.

Nevilles Dummheit machte sie rasend, Rons geistige Abwesenheit fand sie verachtenswert und Harrys seltsame Seitenblicke hätte sie am liebsten mit einem Schlag in sein Gesicht erwidert.

Und zu allem Überfluss stand vorne am Pult Snape und ließ seinen dunklen Blick immer und immer wieder über die Kessel wandern.

Selbstverständlich beobachtete er in diesen Runden auch ihr Tun. Und jedes Mal wenn sein Blick wieder auf ihrem Kessel und dem ruhte was sie daran tat, fand Hermine es unerträglicher. Sie war dicht davor, einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und zu gehen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß sie sich so fühlte – und es war in den letzten Monaten immer schlimmer geworden.

Der Streß durch die bevorstehenden Abschlußprüfungen fraß sie auf. Und die Tatsache, daß sie von unzähligen Seiten auf Hilfe angesprochen worden war, hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Allerdings waren ihre Erwartungen an die Lernbereitschaft der Schüler die auf ihre Hilfe hofften so hoch, daß viele es recht schnell aufgegeben hatten, sich von ihr helfen zu lassen. Die wenigen die die ungehaltene Gryffindor ertrugen, hatten ihre Leistungen allerdings in einem enormen Maße verbessert.

Hermine schlief kaum noch. Wenn sie nicht lernte, stand sie unter der Dusche, um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen – was nicht half.

Ihre Gedanken ließen in der hohen Konzentration die sie auf den Trank anwendete einen kurzen Rückblick auf den vergangenen Abend zu, an dem wieder einer ihrer Nachhilfeschüler schimpfend die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Sie hatte versucht, mit Harry darüber zu reden, aber er verstand sie nicht – und auch Ginny stellte sich auf die Seite des Dummkopfes, der nicht bereit gewesen war, Quidditch ausfallen zu lassen, um die Lücken in seinem Wissen aufzufüllen.

„Träumen Sie nicht, Granger. Sollte der Trank keine Herausforderung für Sie darstellen, kann ich Ihnen mit Vergnügen beim Nachsitzen etwas Anspruchsvolleres vorsetzen.", zischte es plötzlich neben ihr.

Beinahe wäre ihr vor Schreck ein Stück der Zimtstangen in den Trank gefallen, weil sie Snape nicht hatte herankommen hören.

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, mich so zu erschrecken.", zischte sie im gleichen Tonfall zurück.

Die Klasse erstarrte. Jedes Geräusch verstummte. Lediglich Nevilles Löffel fiel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Steinboden des Unterrichtsraumes.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", Snape legte auf eine gefährliche Weise den Kopf ein wenig schief.

Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das haben Sie ganz genau gehört – oder haben die Dämpfe Ihrer letzten Zaubertränke Ihnen die Ohren verstopft?"

Harry schickte einen flehentlichen Blick zu ihr, der ganz klar: „Hör auf!!!" bedeutete und den Hermine durchaus aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm – aber es interessierte sie nicht. Was wagte der Kerl sich eigentlich!?

„Bitte?", Snape verschränkte mit einem fast amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor sich.

Neville schräg hinter ihm ging langsam aber sicher in Deckung. Einzelne andere Schüler taten es ihm nach und der Kreis um Hermine und Snape lichtete sich allmählich. Die Luft im Raum schien dicker zu werden. Ein angstvoller Schleier legte sich über alle – offenbar nur nicht über Hermine...

Snape betrachtete die wutentbrannte Gryffindor. Er hatte die Veränderung die in den letzten Monaten mit ihr abgelaufen war durchaus bemerkt.

Erst hatte er es für ein typisches „Frauenproblem" gehalten, aber als sich Grangers Laune nicht nur einmal im Monat, sondern über mehrere Monate hinweg permanent verschlechterte, hatte er angefangen, sie im Auge zu behalten. Und so war ihm heute durchaus aufgefallen, daß ihre Beherrschung sich auf Messers Schneide befand.

Er hatte sie bewußt in Ruhe gelassen und der seichte Kommentar zu ihrer Träumerei hatte weit unter der Schärfe seiner üblichen Kommentare gelegen.

Und jetzt stand da diese offenbar dampfdruckgefüllte Schülerin, die jeden Moment zu explodieren schien.

„Das ist ja erstaunlich, daß Ihnen das Wort ‚bitte' über die Lippen kommen kann, Professor. Das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

Der amüsierte Ausdruck wich seinem Bis-hierhin-und-nicht-weiter-Blick.

„Miss Granger, halten Sie jetzt Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk und wenden Sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu."

Niemand im Raum verstand, warum er nicht längst Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte.

„Wissen Sie was, Professor Snape..." sie zog das ‚Professor' so lang, daß es wie eine Beleidigung klang „... stecken Sie sich Ihre Bemerkungen sonstwo hin und lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe."

Die ersten Schüler schnappten nach Luft und warfen besorgte Blicke in Richtung Ausgang des Raumes.

Snape ging einen Schritt näher auf Hermine zu. Es war vielleicht noch ein Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Die junge Gryffindor hatte nun die Arme ebenso verschränkt wie Snape und funkelte ihn boshaft an. Mehr noch - blanker Hass schien in ihren Augen zu liegen, so daß sogar Harry, der eigentlich auf sie zugehen wollte, einen Schritt zurück machte.

Es schien Snape die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn er starrte sie wortlos an, bis sie nachsetzte.

„Und wo ich jetzt schonmal dran bin, Snape, jetzt wo ich mir sowiso schon einen Verweis eingehandelt habe, kann ich auch endlich mal richtig loslegen.", ihre Stimme war eiskalt und doch gleichzeitig mit einer Kraft, daß man glauben konnte, die junge Frau glühe davon.

Snape vor ihr sah sie erstarrt an und erwiderte nichts. Aber seine Haltung strahlte einen Hauch von unterdrückter Gewalt aus. Wie ein Panther, der sich zum Sprung bereitmachte.

Sie löste die Arme und ballte ihre Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten, die sie immer fester und fester zusammenpreßte.

„Sie sind einfach zum kotzen. Die Art, wie Sie um uns herumstreichen, uns beobachten, jeden Fehler so behandeln, als wären wir dämlich und als sei es eine Zumutung uns zu unterrichten...", sie sprach langsam und nicht einmal laut, aber gerade das machte es besonders erschreckend.

Neville verließ gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Schülern fluchtartig den Raum, während der Rest sich nach Luft schnappend und gleichzeitig ängstlich neugierig an die umliegenden Wände gestellt hatte.

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, daß uns Ihre Intelligenz und Ihr Wissen in Ehrfurcht erstarren lassen würden? Glauben Sie etwa, wir hätten Respekt vor Ihnen, nur weil Sie mehr wissen als wir? Das ist nicht so - ...wir gehorchen nur, weil Sie jedes Mittel einsetzen um uns das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen." ihre Stimme wurde lauter, hysterischer – und Snape stand einfach vor ihr, zum Angriff bereit – aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund noch wartend und hörte zu.

Hermine redete sich weiter in Rage. Ihre Stimme bekam einen kreischenden Unterton und begann, sich ab und zu, zu überschlagen.

„Sie sind völlig erbärmlich. Alles was Sie haben ist Ihr Wissen – sonst gar nichts! Keine Freunde, niemanden, dem Sie wichtig sind. Dumbledore duldet Sie doch nur, weil Sie nützlich sind – sonst hätte er Sie längst vor die Tür gesetzt!" Es stiegen ihr vor Wut Tränen in die Augen, die das Blitzen darin allerdings eher unterstützten, als abschwächten.

Der eine oder andere Schüler suchte mit dem Blick nach ihrem Zauberstab und stellte erleichtert fest, daß dieser auf ihrem Stuhl hinter ihr lag.

Hermine ging einen Schritt näher auf Snape zu.

„Es gibt niemanden auf dieser Schule, der es nicht liebend gerne sehen würde, daß man Ihnen einen Tritt verpaßt oder Sie in irgendeinem Labor einschließt!"

Und als sie ihn mit einer Hand mit Wucht vor die verschränkten Arme schubste, schien den Mitschülern kollektiv für einen Moment das Herz stehenzubleiben.

Snape tat nichts...

Sah sie einfach nur an...

Sein Blick veränderte sich...

Hermine schrie jetzt und schubste ihn erneut.

„... oder in irgendeiner Bibliothek unter einem Stapel Bücher!"

Sie begann, auf ihn einzuschlagen und Snape sah aus dem Augenwinkel Harrys Zauberstab abwechselnd auf sich selbst und dann wieder auf Hermine gerichtet, zögernd und offenbar abwartend, was geschehen würde.

Sie schlug auf Snape ein, der sich nur gerade so viel bewegte, daß sie nicht sein Gesicht treffen konnte. Er hatte seine Arme gelöst und wehrte den immer heftiger werdenden Angriff der Schülerin mit gezielten Bewegungen ab. Hermine sah nicht mehr links und nicht mehr rechts und so bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie es Snape gelang, Harry mit Blicken klar zu machen, daß dieser Hermines Zauberstab an sich nehmen sollte.

Potter begriff – und tat dies offenbar komplett, denn er huschte zu Hermines Platz und nahm den verzierten Holzstab an sich, um damit sofort wieder aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Meinen Sie etwa, wenn Sie für Dumbledore möglichst viel tun, am besten die Dinge, die ja nur Sie tun können, dann würde er sie nicht irgendwann wegschicken? Doch, das wird er!" Mit aller Kraft prügelte sie auf ihn ein, in ihrer Hysterie liefen ihr jetzt wütenden Tränen über das hochrote Gesicht. Ihre Haare flogen wie eine Mähne bei jedem Schlag zu den Seiten.

Plötzlich packte Snape sie an den Handgelenken und brachte sie mit einem einzigen, offenbar für sie schmerzhaften Druck seiner Hände zum Stillstand.

„Miss Granger...", rief er ihr zwar laut – aber erstaunlich ruhig zu.

An Hermine war kein Herankommen. Sie tobte, weil er sie nicht losließ.

„Keiner will Sie. Niemand hier!!! Sie sind unerträglich, mit Ihnen im gleichen Raum zu sein, ist schon eine Zumutung!" Ihre Stimme bekam einen erstickten Klang, weil auch ihr Weinen langsam hysterisch wurde.

„Miss Granger...", versuchte Snape es noch einmal – diesmal sogar noch ruhiger als gerade eben.

Die Gefährlichkeit war für die Klasse völlig unerwartet aus seiner Erscheinung verschwunden und etwas anderem gewichen, daß die Schüler noch nie gesehen hatten. Es war ihnen an Snape so fremd, daß sie es nicht einordnen konnten.

Er ließ sie nicht los, obwohl sie alles versuchte, um sich dem harten Griff um ihre Handgelenke zu entziehen.

„Wenn Sie es einmal nicht hinkriegen, wenn Sie einmal versagen, dann wird man Sie verstoßen – dann buchtet man Sie ein!!!!!" Sie schrie die Worte heraus.

Er setzte erneut an, um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Miss Granger..."

Mit diesem letzten Worten packte er sie und zog sie mit einem kraftvollen Ruck an sich heran, wo sie sich für einen kurzen Moment noch mit Schlägen zu wehren versuchte, während er sie mit aller Macht an sich preßte um sie zu beruhigen und ein ruhiges „Sie meinen nicht mich..." flüsterte.

Hermines Gegenwehr brach und sie schluchzte laut auf, aber nicht mehr auf ihn einschlagend, sondern sich in die Umarmung hineindrückend.

„Ich darf nicht versagen, ich darf nie versagen, sonst will mich hier keiner haben. Ich bin Lexikon, ich bin Rätsellöserin und ich bin die Hausaufgaben-Macherin und wenn ich das nicht bin, bin ich gar nichts für sie!", weinte sie gegen seine Brust, während ihre Tränen den Stoff seiner Robe dunkler färbten.

Er hielt sie unverändert fest an sich gepresst.

Die Klasse konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was das vor ihnen geschah.

„Alle wollen etwas von mir und wenn ich ihnen sage, was sie dafür tun müssen, reden sie schlecht von mir, weil sie das nicht hören wollen! Ich tue doch auch nichts anderes als zu lernen! Warum bin ich daran schuld, wenn sie schlechtere Noten haben, wenn sie nicht das Gleiche tun? Und dann wundern sie sich, wenn ich ungehalten bin? Ach ja, ich bin ja die perfekte Hermine – ich bin immer hilfsbereit, ich mache für alle die Aufgaben, wenn sie mich nur freundlich genug anlächeln..."

Hermines Weinen schüttelte ihren ganzen Körper und gleichzeitig lehnte sie sich noch fester an ihn.

„Schhhh.....", flüsterte Snape in ihr Haar hinein, als er nun seinen Wange auf ihren Kopf legte, weil sie, obwohl schon eine junge Frau, ein gutes Stück kleiner war als er.

Ihre Stimme erstickte zwischen ihren Tränen und seiner Robe.

„Ich will doch nur lernen. Ich will nicht für alle lernen – nur für mich.... Warum ist es mir nicht egal, was sie von mir denken? Ich will doch nur in Ruhe gelassen werden..." sie bekam Schluckauf und wurde still.

Unter den fassungslosen Augen der Klasse, hielt Snape sie einfach nur fest, streichelte irgendwann mit einer Hand beruhigend über ihr Haar, ließ sie aber keine Sekunde los. Und Hermine schmiegte sich unverändert, noch immer leise weinend und jetzt ab und zu durch einen kleinen Hick unterbrochen an ihn.

Snape griff mit einer Hand kurz zu seinem Zauberstab, wirbelte damit einige Zeichen in die Luft und erschuf etwas, das sich wie ein Faden von Schüler zu Schüler zog, bevor er „OBLIVIATE" murmelte und danach eine Horde verwirrter Schüler aus dem Schulzimmer herausschickte, in der Gewissheit, daß die volle Wirkung des Spruches erst draußen eintreten würde, und damit sämtliche Erinnerungen an die gerade geschehenen Ereignisse vergessen wären.

Ebenfalls mit dem Zauberstab, verschloss er dann die Tür und zog danach Hermine noch einmal fester an sich heran.

So blieben sie stehen – lange – bis Hermine sich komplett wieder beruhigt hatte. Und so blieben sie auch weiter stehen, bis Snape fühlte, daß die Peinlichkeit die in der jungen Gryffindor nach Beendigung ihrer Hysterie aufgekommen war, sich ebenfalls in Ruhe oder zumindest in Gleichgültigkeit gewandelt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid..."murmelte sie nach einer Ewigkeit verlegen.

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Hermine.", sagte er in einem sanften Ton, der sie leise lachen ließ.

„Ok..." flüsterte sie.

„Wir beide werden jetzt reden – lange – und dabei werde ich Ihnen von meiner Freundschaft zu Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und einigen anderen wertvollen Menschen erzählen und davon, warum Menschen wie wir, Menschen wie Sie und ich, nicht nur der Intelligenz und der Leistung wegen gemocht werden. Sie mögen Ron doch trotz seiner Dümmlichkeit, Sie sind Harry eine Freundin, obwohl er für sich selbst das Zentrum des Universums ist. Und nicht anders ergeht es ihnen mit Ihnen. Sie müssen für sie nicht perfekt sein. Wenn Sie für diese Deppen perfekt sein wollten, dann müßten Sie Sich mehr mit Quidditch beschäftigen – nicht mit Arithmantik. Die Erwartungen, die Sie von ihnen an Sie gerichtet sehen, das sind Ihre eigenen – nicht ihre... nur deshalb sagt man von Ihnen ständig, daß Sie die Erwartungen irgendjemandes übertroffen hätten – weil die Erwartungen der Anderen weit unter dem liegen, was Sie leisten. Nur Ihren eigenen Ansprüchen genügen Sie nie."

Die Zaubertrankstunde war die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages gewesen und so brachte Snape Hermine in sein Büro, wo sie in der Wärme des angezündeten Kaminfeuers bei unzähligen Bechern heißen Tees redeten.

Hermine entschuldigte sich mehrfach für ihr Verhalten, aber Snape winkte stets schmunzelnd ab.

„Es war mal ganz angenehm, im Unterricht gefordert zu werden – aber lassen Siees nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Ich werde den Obliviate-Zauber sowiso noch beim Schulleiter erklären müssen..."

Sie erfuhr so unendlich viel mehr von Snape, als sie jemals erwartet hätte und sie lernte einen Mann kennen, der anders war, als sie erwartet hatte, aber was viel wichtiger war, war das, was sie an diesem Nachmittag und Abend über sich selbst erfuhr. Über ihre Ängste, ihre Wünsche und darüber was davon realistisch war und was nicht.

Es war bereits später Abend, als er sie zur Türe brachte, nachdem er mit ihr die Abmachung getroffen hatte, daß sie zwei Nachmittage in der Woche in seinem Büro verbringen würde, um dort ungestört ihren Studien nachgehen zu können. Dem einzigen Ort in Hogwarts an dem sie garantiert vor hilfesuchenden anderen Schülern sicher sein würde.

Und in der Türe stehend, gab er ihr noch einen letzten Satz für diesen Abend mit auf den Weg, mit dem er eine veränderte, ruhigere und selbstsicherere Hermine aus seinen Räumen entließ: „Ich binvermutlich der letzte, der Ratschläge im menschlichen Miteinander geben sollte, aber die wichtigste Regel von allen, die kenne sogar ich. Oder genauer gesagt, kenne gerade ich sie: Geliebt wird nie „wegen", Hermine, sondern immer „obwohl"...."


End file.
